1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a combination padlock that includes a name card to indicate who owns the padlock.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional padlock is often used to lock a door, a box or the like that a person doesn't want other people to open. However, a corresponding key is required to open the padlock. Keeping the key is not always convenient.
A conventional combination padlock comprises a dial core with numbers and is unlocked by rotating the dial core to a particular sequence of numbers. The combination padlock is unlocked without a key, but a particular sequence of numbers is always used. The particular sequence of numbers is called “the combination” of the lock, and the combination must be remembered all the time. If the combination is forgotten, the padlock cannot be unlocked. This is particularly inconvenient for people who don't remember numbers well.
In some situations like luggage checks at airports, luggage should be locked and have a nametag. The nametag detaching from the luggage might cause the luggage to be transferred to an improper destination or to be lost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a combination padlock with a name card to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.